A new begining
by fp vs. pb
Summary: It's a new begining.
1. C1 A new house

The next few days Jake stayed at the fire kingdom. "Hey Jake, let's go find you a new home." Finn said one day. "Ok" Jake said. First, they went to a small ice cave. "You boys lookin for a house?" an old wrinkled lady asked. "Uh, yeah." Jake answered. "Well this old thing isn't worth a slimy snot sack!" "Why do you say that?" Finn asked. "Now listen boy! I'm lady of the truth! I may be a hag, but I know what I'm talking about!" "Yes ma'am" Finn replied as he and Jake left.

Next, they went to a fire house. "Ah, dude this place just burnt m tail! Les get outa here!" Jake cried. "Ok bro it's your house, but I'm pretty used to it." Finn said.

Then, they found a cave. Bats flew out as they walked in. "uh bro this place gives me the creeps" Jake wimpered. "Ah don't be such a wimp! I thought dad and his dungeon toughened you up!" Finn replied. They looked around for about a hour and finally hey found an owner. "You couple a youngsters lookin' to buy this fine place. Well, yer in de right place den! One hundred hammerglands!" said an old elf with brown hair, blue eyes, and a robe with a hood on. "Uh what are hammer-mcbobberglandos?" Finn asked. "Hammerglands?" said the man "Yeah." "Oh, dem er dollers." "what! Ok, fine. Jake, pay up." Finn instructed. Jake put the "hammerglands" in the elf's hand and started to unpack. "Thank yer kind souls" said the man as he ran away jumping and hollering. "Jake I'm gonna go home." Finn said. "See ya buddy!" Jake replied. As Finn was walking home he started to sing. "A hangin' with Margret just a feel so good like I knew it wou ou ou ould! Makes my insides feel like knots and twists." He sang. When he got to the fire kingdom he ate porkchops. Then he went to check on Billy. He was doing fine. "Hi Bill." Finn said exiting the room. He looked at the clock it read 9 o'clock. "I'm going to bed" Finn said to himself. He put on his pjs and crawled into bed.


	2. C2 A new world

Finn woke up the next morning with Jake walking in and outside of the house every two minutes carrying boxes. "Whatcha doin?" Finn asked. ""Takin my crap to my new house," Jake said.

Finn looked out his window. He saw a thing fall out of the sky and heard a loud "Boom!" "What the?" He said. He got dressed and ran out of the house. He found a giant hole in the ground. He saw a candy body lying there. The candy woman rose up groaning and moaning. "She's a zombie!" Finn said. "And PB and Science are dead!" "Yeah dude, that's your fault," Jake said. "Yeah yeah."

The zombie started to chase them as fast as her worthless dead body could carry her. "Mommy?" A young little candy boy asked. "Urr!" The zombie said. The zombie woman chased the boy. The boy started to run and then tripped. The zombie lady fell on him and started to eat him. The boy lay there trying to die.

They all ran away as the boy slowly died. They reached Rocky's cave house and told Domino, Rocky, and Sizzle. They all left and found a locked building. "Open up!" Finn yelled banging on the steel door. The door opened revealing a huge hallway. They walked to the end of the hall and opened a large door. A scientist was on a computer in a huge lab with hundreds of computers. "Hello. Have you seen the zombies? Ah that doesn't matter. Well it doesn't matter if they get bitten anyway, we're all infected. That bomb, it infected all of us. When ever we die, we turn into a zombie, no matter what, unless we get our heads bashed in or get shot in the head. So don't die, or you'll put your friends in danger. All the other rooms are bedrooms and one bathroom. There is enough for all of you and there will probably be about four or five left. Right now it's ten o'clock so go to bed, or don't. Whatever." The scientist said. Finn, FQ, Sizzle, and Rocky went to bed. Domino got the first shower, and Jake waited.


	3. C3 New invention

That night Finn and FQ lay there awake thinking about the boy and what the man had said. "Who did this?" Finn asked "Who would be this mean and stupid." "Maybe someone who was friends with Ice king?" FQ suggested. "Maybe, but who?" Finn asked again. "Or maybe Lemongrab? I just don't know."

That was the last few words that night that was said. An hour later FQ went to sleep, and Finn lay there restless. He finally got to sleep at one in the morning.

They both woke up at five o'clock and Finn was sweating. He looked in the bed and Billy was gone. "Where's Billy!" he yelled. They got out of bed and saw something crawling in the hallway. "Billy!" They both muttered. Finn started to run and then tripped. He turned around and saw his wife. "Hurry!" He yelled. He got back up and started to run again. He caught up to Billy and picked him up. He carried him to his bed and went back to sleep.

He woke up around 9. He looked in bed again and Billy was gone. So was Flame queen. He got up and go dressed. He looked in the closet. There wasn't his regular clothes. He took off hiss pjs and put on a red flannel shirt, blue jeans, long knee socks, cowboy boots, and a baseball hat that read "Land of Ooo."

He walked to a door that read "Cafeteria." He walked in and everybody was in there chatting. He sat at the table with FQ, Billy, and Jake. "Hey bro," Jake said. "Hey."

They got their food and started to eat. When they were finished Finn asked, "Hey scientist, what is your name?" "Call me John," John said. "Ok."

Later that day an alarm went off. "Please report to the lab attention please report to the lab." Everybody got there and John was standing where everybody could see him. "I have created a new wepon. It is called a gun. Here take some." He handed them all out to everybody. "You will need them." He said. "They shoot from a very far distance, so use them."

Just then the lab door busted open and zombies of all kind started to flow out. "Shoot!" Jon yelled. Everyone was shooting their pistols and shotguns. The zombies kept flowing out rapidly. "I'm out!" Finn yelled. "There is a bag with ammo!" John said. "Get it!" Finn got the bag got some shogun shells and then put the bag around him. He began to shoot again as zombies kept coming out. Finn looked over and saw FQ about to get eaten, then he looked in the other direction and saw Sizzle trying to fend himself from the zombies. He ran out of ammo and fell down. Finn knew he had to choose one to save. He ran left and started to protect his wife. He killed all the zombies near her and looked to his right. He saw six zombies eating Sizzle. He shot them all. He ran over to Sizzle an looked down. "You'll be alright," Finn said. "No, no kill me kill me now." Sizzle said weakly. "No, you're alright." "No, kill me, do it, do it now." Finn raised his gun and put his hand on the trigger. He hesitated and pulled it down. He raised it back up and pulled the trigger. "I'm sorry, Sizzle."


	4. C4 Two gone Few left

The day after Sizzle's death everybody was talking and eating in the cafeteria. Finn announced that they would have his funeral that day.

Five hours later, Sizzle lay in a coffin. Finn and Domino said a few words.

"Well, I'm really really sorry Sizzle." Finn said closing the coffin. Finn went to his room and looked out the window. As soon as he saw the treacherous things that were out the window his feet had hit the floor and started to move into the lab. "John… zombies… outside…" John looked at Finn a moment, hesitated, and ran to the cafeteria. "Everybody lets move there are zombies outside we've got to go! Now!"

Everybody got up and ran to their rooms. They got their guns and met back in the cafeteria. By that time Finn had too. "We are leaving! Go shoot as many of em' as you can, but don't waste your ammo!

Everyone got up and ran and ran out the door. They started shoot as they ran. "John I'm out of ammo!" Domino yelled. "Me too!" John yelled back. Domino looked back-

Wait! I am writing this as a message to you. Have you ever heard of the expression don't look back. Well, if you have good, if you haven't, now you have.

Anyway, Domino looked back and tripped. Then John looked back and tripped. Everyone else kept running. John felt a pain in his knee and looked at it. He saw blood leak down his leg and finally, dripping onto the ground. He looked back again and felt discomfort. He saw zombies running toward to him and zombies eating Domino. He felt a pain in his other leg and saw a zombie gnawing at it. He felt one bite into his neck. He passed out and never woke up again. Finn was leading the group and opened a door of a bar. He turned around and looked at the group. Jake raised a gun at Finn and shot. Finn turned around and saw a zombie die. "Nice Jake," He said. "Ok, where is Domino and John?" "They're gone." FQ said. "Uh, Finn," Jake said. "Yeah," Finn replied. "Uh, Lady isn't here." Finn looked at Jake, "Lets go back."


	5. An exchange

"Jake you and rocky go find her. Me, FQ, and Billy will stay here as long as we can." Finn told. Jake didn't hesitate for a moment and ran out the door. As soon as they were out of sight FQ looked at Finn. "Honey, I'm pregnant." "No no no no no no. NO!" Finn yelled. "Why, no not now no, please god, please!" Finn walked away to another room. "Billy, you are going to be a big brother, so I need you to be strong, ok." FQ said knowing he couldn't answer. "Ok," Billy said. "Oh my gosh!" FQ said surprised. "Finn get in here! Billy just talked.

Meanwhile, Jake and Rocky were at the candy kingdom. "She's probably here," Jake told Rocky. "Lets split up you check the castle I'll check the houses." They both ran off looking for Rainicorn. Hours passed not finding her. They met back at the fountain. "There's only one more place to check," Jake said. "The sewer." They climbed down the ladder and found a strange deer. Jake walked up to get a closer look. "YOU!" He said in a mad tone. The deer kicked him in the face and broke Jake's leg. Rocky ran at the deer and punched him. He sat on top of him punching him in the face. Finally, he broke his spine and killed him. They looked on the ceiling and Lady was there. "Lady!" Jake yelled happily. "uhhg." Said a voice. Rocky looked back and punched the deer. He was a zombie. Jake got Lady down and looked at Rocky. Hundreds of zombies stared to come at them. "Come on lets go!" Jake yelled at Rocky. "No! Go without me! I'll be fine!" Rocky yelled back. Jake ran got on Lady's back and they flew away. Jake looked back at Rocky and a zombie bit him. Zombies jumped on top of him and ate him. Tears started to roll down Jake's eyes. Jake and Lady found the bar and went in. "Jake! Billy can talk! Wait where's Rocky?" Finn said. Jake looked at Finn. "No please no," Finn cried. Jake looked at Finn sadly. Finn started to cry. "Please no!" He yelled. "NO!"


	6. 1 for 2

Nine months passed with everybody healing from Rocky's death. "Jake I need to talk to you in private." Finn said. Finn and Jake walked into the bathroom. "Dude we're running low on supplies." "I'll go to the candy kingdom for some things. What do you need?" Jake asked. "We need food, antibiotics, clothes, some pillows, and some blankets," Finn told. Jake ran out of the door and to the candy kingdom. He ran in the castle and got antibiotics. He ran to some houses and got pillows, blankets, and food. He ran into the sewer and couldn't find Rocky's body. "Urg," He heard "Urg!" He looked behind him and saw zombies charge at him. One was faster than others. It was Rocky. Rocky charged at Jake and knocked him down. Jake broke his other leg so he couldn't walk. He started to crawl. He grabbed the ladder and started to climb up. Rocky grabbed his legs and threw him on the ground. Rocky pulled his legs off and bit into them. He looked at Jake and said "I ur sorry." He bit into Jake and started to eat him.

Meanwhile, at the bar FQ said to Finn "I'm gonna have the baby. She layed down. "Looks like you're going to have to have a sea section." Finn told her. He took out his knife and cut her open. Tears rolled down both of their faces. Finn took out the baby and it started to cry. Finn looked at it then smiled. Then he looked at FQ. "Honey you'll be ok." "No," she replied. She lifted her hand and touched the baby. "It's a boy," Finn told her. She smiled. Then her hand fell."No! Not you too! No! Please! Why!?"


	7. Equal trade

"We should leave this place!" Jake yelled at Finn. "No we stay here!" Finn replied back. "I'm with daddy!" Billy said. "Jake you and your girl can leave but I'm staying put!" Finn told Jake. "Waaah!" Finn's baby started to cry. "Thanks Jake," Finn said. Finn walked over to his baby and changed his diaper. Just then there was a knock at the door. Finn walked over to it in confusion and opened it. A man and a woman stood there. "Can you help us?" They asked. "Come in," Finn said. "We can't just let strangers in!" Jake yelled. "They could be bitten!" "Could you just shut up for one second!" Finn yelled at Jake. "Fine! I'm leaving with or without you!" Jake replied walking out the door. Lady rainicorn left. "Thank you," the woman said. " We need a place to stay, my name is Julie and my brother's name is Omid." "Hi nice to meet you," Finn greeted. "You are welcome to live here if you'd like.," Julie and Omid walked over to the baby. "What's his name?" Omid asked. "I don't know." Finn said. "How about Rob?" Julie proposed. "Sure," Finn answered. Meanwhile, Jake and Rainicorn were in a bus driving to a hotel. Boom! The bus flipped. They were both knocked out. Jake woke up and looked at Lady. He checked her pulse. No heartbeat. He began to give her CPR. She got up and looked at Jake. "Oh, good, you're awake," Jake said. She looked at him and got really close. She sniffed him and then bit him. "Ow!" Jake yelled. Jake pulled out his gun. She bit him again. He dropped the gun. She kept biting him repeatedly until he dropped. She ate him and he never woke back up.


	8. A new group

"Omid, you and I will go to the candy kingdom and gather the remaining supplies, and then we will leave. We can go to my old demon house I bought after I was on Family Feud." Finn told Omid. "Ok," Omid replied. They went to the Candy Kingdom and looked at the castle. "You ready?" Finn asked. Omid shook his head yes and they went in. "Ok," Finn told, "You go to the kitchen and I'll check the bedrooms." Omid walked in the kitchen. He opened all the drawers, and cabinets, and fridges. Finn went in the bedrooms and checked the drawers and closets. They met back at the ballroom and Finn found 6 pants, 4 pairs of shoes, 7 shirts, and 3 coats. Omid found 3 pans, 3 pots, and some canned foods. "Ok now lets both go check for some antibiotics. They went to the fire kingdom doctor's office. They found Tylenol, Advil, and some prescription medicines. "Ok this is good now lets go back," Finn told Omid. When they got to the fountain they stopped. "Lets take a break," Omid suggested. They sat down resting by the fountain. Suddenly, a group of six people walked up. Three women, two men, and a boy. One of the men raised a gun at Finn. Finn got up quickly and raised his gun. "Ok, we can both die here, or neither one of us. Just put the gun down and it will all be fine." Finn instructed the man. The man set his gun down and spoke, " Hey we're all human here now. So don't shoot me. I'm T-dog, my wife here is Cristina, the other women are named Kylee and Lori. The other men are Henry and Josh. The boy is Karl, he's eleven." "Do you want to join our group?" Finn asked him. "Sure," T-dog replied. " Alright, Omid take these men and women back to the bar. I'm going to go back to my demon house to get some supplies." Omid and the new people headed back to their base while Finn went to the demon house. He got as many supplies as he could carry and went back to the bar. Everyone was settled down and talking. Finn walked up to Karl. "How's it going lil' guy?" He asked. "I'm not a lil' guy, buddy I'm eleven," Karl said snottily. Finn walked away in disgust. "Urrr." Finn heard. "No." He thought to himself. " Everybody! Get outside! There are zombies out there! So lets hurry before they bust down the doors!" Finn screamed at everyone. Finn ran to the back entrance and opened the door. "Go! Everybody now!" He yelled. They all rushed out the door and Finn closed it behind him. Everybody got in a van. "Everybody in?" Finn asked. "Here!" they all yelled. "Crap! The babies!" He yelled. He ran inside and grabbed his sons. He ran outside and got in the van. He handed the babies to Lori and Omid, and took off. Thirty minutes later he saw a zombie in the road. "Oh Crap!" He yelled as the car started to roll around and around. Finally, the car skidded on its op and stopped. Finn got out and looked around, there was nothing in site.

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? Comment if you want. NOTICE: New chapters will be posted every Wednesday.


End file.
